Un grand pas pour Pip, sketch
by La Halfeline
Summary: Après l'effort, le réconfort...doit encore se mériter! Petite saynette humoristique entre Merry et Pippin, marrade garantie à celles et ceux qui voudront la jouer pour de vrai, je parle d'expérience, n'estce pas Katsou?


UN GRAND PAS POUR PIP

**28/12/06**

_La Halfeline_

_Une chambre. Pippin entre, soutenant Merry à l'article de la mort, faisant montre d'une grande douleur dans la main droite._

P: Ne t'inquiète pas, cousin, nous y sommes presque.

M: Tu vas m'enterrer ?

P: Non, certes.

_Il dépose Merry sur le lit, puis s'assoit près de lui. Il pose la tête sur ses genoux et prend doucement la main douloureuse._

P: Apaise-toi, Merry... Te voilà sauf. Tout va bien...

M (misérablement): Pippin...

P: Je suis près de toi... Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon pauvre ami.

_Il lui retire les habits superflus (type cape, veste...) pour l'allonger sous les couvertures. Cependant, Merry a tu ses gémissements pour le regarder faire d'un air très attentif._

P: Dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

M: regard à la fois catastrophé, suppliant et pénétré

P (posant une main sur son front): Merry ?

M (tragique): Rien! Il n'est rien que tu puisses faire, mon bon Pippin. Je te dois déjà de ne pas avoir eu un cadavre d'orque pour sépulture, et c'est assez pour moi. Laisse-moi à présent payer le prix de mon audace au combat...

P (très ému): Non, Merry! Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas t'abandonner, et j'honorerai cette promesse. Fais voir ce poignet meurtri, je le frotterai de mes propres mains jusqu'à y faire revenir la chaleur...

M (le laissant faire): Jeune créature! Ne vois-tu pas que rien ne pourra soulager une douleur causée par le mal-même ?

P: J'y parviendrai! J'ai toujours su te réconforter de tout... Dis-moi Merry, dis-moi ce qui pourrait adoucir tes peines et faire revenir la vie en toi.

M: Eh bien...

P: Oui ?

M (d'une voix faible): Il y aurait bien peut-être une chose, mais elle est si précieuse que je n'ose l'évoquer...

P: Ne fais donc pas tant de façons!

M (le repoussant avec peu de conviction): Oh, mon tendre cousin... Comment oserais-je ?

P (résistant et se rapprochant de lui): Je t'apporterai tout ce qui est en mes maigres moyens. Il n'y a pas une chose que je ne donnerais pour toi. Merry, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, dis-moi ce que...

M: Ta virginité.

P (incrédule): ... Comment cela ?

M: Ah, jeune Peregrin... Apprends que lorsque l'amour mûrit dans un coeur, il est un moment où il ne peut plus se contenter de contempler l'objet de sa tendresse. Un Hobbit amoureux à besoin de caresses, d'étreintes et de voluptés plus délectables encore... Lorsque cela lui arrive pour la première fois, il cède sa virginité à celui qui l'aime... c'est un moment très doux.

P: Oui... Je sais tout cela, Merry. Seulement, ma virginité s'est déjà envolée comme le papillon à l'heure qu'il est.

M (les yeux brusquement animés d'un feu à l'exact opposé du voile qu'il les couvrait jusqu'alors): PLAIT-IL? Et moi qui te croyait encore tout innocent du monde lorsque nous avons quitté la Comté! C'était bien la peine de passer toutes ces nuits serré contre toi pour te rassurer... Pippin, je croyais t'avoir dit que les filles qui te faisaient un peu trop boire aux fêtes ou qui prétendaient vouloir te montrer les étoiles derrière l'auberge avaient des idées derrière la tête! Quelle a été la petite pécore qui a osé te déniaiser avant moi?

P (tout naturellement): Ce n'est pas une petite pécore, c'est le capitaine Faramir de Gondor.

_Silence_. _Puis Merry arrache l'épée (en l'occurence ma réplique de Dard...) de la ceinture de Pippin et se débat pour s'extirper du lit._

M: J'm'en vais régler ça à la loyale, moi, tu vas voir!

P (le retenant avec un sourire amusé): Je plaisantais, Merry!

_Lorsqu'il l'a enfin calmé, toujours agenouillé sur le lit, les yeux baissés et le sourire plus timide:_

P: Personne d'autre que toi ne m'as jamais fait envie.

_Merry, à présent debout, le dévore à nouveau d'yeux plus ardents que jamais._

P (soudain réjoui): Mais tu sembles déjà mieux!

M (retombant d'une seule masse sur le lit): Oh je souffre! Je souffre! Cet effort a consumé mes dernières vigueurs.

P (affolé) : Merry ! Tiens, recouche-toi… Reprends des forces.

_Il le remet au lit, et Merry serre sa main dans la sienne._

M : Donne-les-moi.

_Pippin, saisi et frémissant, commence à se pencher très doucement sur son cousin… mais il se redresse avant l'instant fatidique._

P : Tu n'entends pas les cors de rassemblement ?

M (ayant fermé les yeux et les gardant ainsi) : Non pas.

P : Si, ce sont eux. Ah, hélas ! A peine au répit, il faut déjà repartir !

_Il se lève et ramasse l'épée que Merry avait lâchée._

M : Pip, attends ! Attends… Tu ne sais pas à quelle bataille tu te rends. Tous y périront… et ils n'ont nul besoin de toi. Reste… Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

P (outragé dans son honneur) : La cavalerie du Rohan n'avait point non-plus besoin d'un Semi-Homme qui terrassa le Roi-Sorcier, à ce que j'ai compris ? Merry tu sais mieux que personne la raison qui me pousse là-bas… Et si je ne meurs pas aujourd'hui, demain nous serons tous anéantis. C'est toi-même qui me l'expliqua il y a quelques temps à Fangorn, ne t'en souviens-tu pas ?

M (avec un sourire désespéré) : … Tu n'as pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemble l'amour avant ?

P (affligé) : Que ferait la Terre du Milieu si Frodon raisonnait comme toi…

M (renfrogné) : Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui…

P : Ma place est là-bas, cousin…

M : Alors, la mienne aussi !

P : La paix ! Seul un idiot ne comprendrait pas que mon Merry n'est pas en état de se battre après ce qu'il a fait.

M : Il y en a eu, pourtant…

P : Je sais.

_Un temps._

P : … Au revoir. …Si j'en reviens, j'espère savoir à quoi ressemblent tes baisers.

_Il s'enfuit par la porte. Merry pousse un lourd soupir._

M : C'était si joliment dit… Hélas, quelle tête de bois je fais ! Si j'avais osé lui offrir mon cœur dans le grand lit moelleux et fanfrelucheux de Fondcombe, tout aurait été plus simple… Nos mésaventures n'étaient encore que des vétilles comparées au désespoir de ce moment. Nous n'avions pas encore fait la folie d'insister pour être de la suite du voyage, il était encore temps de rentrer dans les boiseries et les coussins de nos luxueux smials… Ah, quelle bourrique de Brandebouc ! Tous ces matins dans le havre elfique où tu avais l'occasion de caresser son petit corps jeune… de le sortir du sommeil en goûtant doucement ses lèvres… _(Ses yeux se font de plus en plus rêveurs à mesure que ses pensées partent loin… très loin !)_ de… passer ta main sous une chemise de satin blanc bien trop grande pour toucher sa peau soyeuse et toute chaude… oh, il ne m'aurait pas repoussé, j'en suis sûr ! La façon dont il se lovait dans mes bras le soir était un aveu à elle seule… Tout ça aurait pu se terminer tout nus dans les rubans, avec des cris d'amour à faire pâlir la gent elfique du coin. Ah, comme je me repens, comme je me repens !

_Déboule Pippin le front en sueur, échevelé, débraillé et tout exalté. Il jette son épée avec de grands cris de victoire et se jette sur le lit de Meriadoc._

P : Cousin, tu ne devineras jamais !

M : Vous avez convaincu Sauron de devenir gentil en lui offrant des madeleines ?

P : … Non. On aurait pu ?

M : C'est peu probable.

P : Bon… En fait on lui a jeté de la poudre aux yeux en faisant diversion et le cousin Frodon a réussi à détruire l'anneau !

M : De la poudre à l'œil, tu veux dire…

P : Vas-tu cesser ?

M : Tu n'as qu'à me bâillonner.

_Pippin saute sur le bidon de Merry (ou plutôt à califourchon sur son bidon) et commence à relater, très héroïque._

P : Nous sommes arrivés sur nos fiers destriers, et Aragorn a commencé à provoquer le seigneur sombre…

M : Pippin…

P : Il nous a envoyé tous ses orques. Mais nous tînmes ferme ! Je me suis battu vaillamment ! (_Il mime des coups d'épée tout à trac et finit par culbuter de manière tout à fait enfantine, exposant son petit derrière aux yeux suppliants de Merry_)

M : Tudieu…

P (se redressant pour s'asseoir près de lui): Tu l'as dit. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi pendant le combat, sais-tu ? Je ne voulais pas mourir loin de toi… Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fît du mal. J'ai puisé toutes mes ressources en toi.

_Il le considère un instant, souriant et toujours un peu essoufflé. L'admiration de Merry se fait plus langoureuse lorsqu'il attire à lui un Pippin soudain moins triomphant._

M : Tant mieux… Il faut donc à présent que je repose mon petit guerrier.

P : hoquet de rire mal assuré

M : Que dirais-tu de te débarrasser de ces frusques de combattant pour que je masse délicatement les pauvres petits muscles éprouvés de ton dos ?

P : Eh bien, Merry, c'est que… Je dois sentir l'orque à des kilomètres, je suis plein de poussière… ce n'est pas comme ça que… Enfin, je crois que je vais prendre un bon bain.

M (pincé) : Hm-hm.

P (ennuyé) : … Je tâcherai de trouver un savon à la fraise.

M : Hm-hm. File.

_Pippin se lève mais, avant de quitter la pièce, tombe dans les bras de Merry pour un câlin soulagé._

P : Je t'ai retrouvé Merry, tu es là… et bientôt je serai contre toi. Je crois que plus jamais on ne pourra me sortir de ce lit.

_Il s'échappe à nouveau._

M : Si seulement ! … …. J'attendis Pippin près d'une heure, recevant entre temps la visite de Legolas qui me demanda, avec son regard d'elfe compatissant, si je ne me sentais pas bien seul dans ce grand lit. Lui ai dit que Peregrin se rafraîchissait de fond en comble pour moi. M'a fait remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais besoin de se laver les cheveux pour sa part, mais n'ai pas relevé l'allusion. Et enfin, alors que la nuit achevait de tomber…

_Merry pose une petite lune en carton sur son chevet pour représenter la nuit ._

_Pippin entre, changé et bien rafraîchi, la serviette encore à la main._

P : Tout cela m'a fait un bien fou ! Comment va ton bras, cousin ?

M : Il demande encore à être réchauffé.

P : Justement, je t'ai amené une serviette encore chaude pour ta main. Tu devrais bander pour la soirée.

M (morne) : Oh, j'en viens à n'en plus douter.

P (perplexe) : … Douter de quoi ?

M : Rien.

P (s'illuminant soudain) : Ah ! Voici la cloche du banquet !

M : Tiens donc.

P (entraînant Merry, le bras à moitié bandé dans la serviette) : Allez, viens donc ! Tu te rends compte, nous allons avoir toutes les réserves de la cité à nous partager, et nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée !!

M (cynique): Hourrah !

_Après quelques instants pendant lesquels on a entendu Pippin s'extasier et faire un catalogue de nourriture au feeling de son interprète, nous retrouvons les deux Hobbits regagnant leur chambre. Les postures sont échangées par rapport à la première entrée : Merry soutient Pippin complètement ivre._

P : La bière du donjon… c'est nous qui la rotaaaine… La bière du dojon… c'eeest nous qui la rotons ! Rotooons, rotooons… la bière du donjaine… Rotoooons, rotons… la bière du dojon !

M : J'en ai maaaarre…

_Il tente de lâcher Pippin sur le lit mais, celui-ci s'accrochant toujours à lui, il choit à sa suite pour se retrouver plus ou moins vautré sur lui._

P (avec un sourire complètement niais) : Tu t'décides enfin, cousin ?

M (s'extirpant avec les plus grandes difficultés): Tu te fiches de moi ?

P (avec un bâillement des plus adorables) : Tu m'embrasses ?

M : Tu vois ce que je te disais à propos des filles qui te font boire. Tu vois à quoi ça réduit ?

P (gloussant) : Mais t'es pas une fiiiille, Merry…

M : Finement observé. Au lit.

_Il le fourre (si j'ose dire) sous les couvertures, au fond du lit, et essaie tant bien que mal de se ménager une place à sa suite, lui tournant le dos. Après un instant de silence :_

P : … Merry ?

M (tranchant) : Quoi ?

P : Tu m'prends pas… dans tes bras ?

M : Hors de question.

P (tout déçu) : Ah…

M : Pippin s'endormit comme de juste et comme une masse. (Un ronflement vient confirmer) Ayant compris que plus mes instances étaient pressantes, plus il se dérobait… et qu'une attitude froide et mâle semblait lui donner au contraire un certain esprit d'initiative… (aigre) ah moins que ce ne fût tout simplement les litres d'alcool… je décidai d'étouffer cette propension à brandir fièrement propre à ma famille, et de le laisser mariner un moment dans mon indifférence… Après tout, la tactique n'est pas d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il ôte la petite lune de son chevet et replonge dans les couvertures._

_Pippin ouvre bientôt les yeux, observe le dos de Merry, commence à remuer un peu. Finalement, il se redresse un peu et se blottit contre lui par derrière._

P : … Merry ?

M : grognement de Hobbit mâle au réveil comme Merry doit si bien savoir en faire

P : C'est le matin.

M : re-grognement, sans l'intonation interrogative cette fois

Il frotte sa joue contre l'épaule.

P : Câline-moi…

M : re-grognement, où l'on sent cette fois une flemme assez impressionnante

_Pippin soupire. Il appuie sa tête sur son coude et observe longuement Merry. Il caresse sa joue, son bras… ce qui l'amène à se perdre sous les couvertures. Merry sursaute soudain vivement._

M (plus du tout ensuqué) : NOM DE… ! Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça ??

Pippin, qui s'est à peine reculé au grand bond de Merry, hausse les épaules.

P : Dans tes culottes, je suppose.

M : Tu sais ce que dit la chanson que je te chantais quand tu étais petit : « Si tu y mets la patte, et ron et ron petit patapon, si y mets la patte, tu auras du bâton, ronron, tu auras du bâton. »

P : C'est bien l'idée, justement.

M : … Mon petit cousin est un dépravé.

P : As-tu vu les promesses que tu me faisais hier soir ?

M : Tu avais beau jeu avec ton numéro de vierge effarouchée.

P (protestant vivement): Mais je suis vierge et effarouché !

M : A d'autres !

P : Non, justement, à personne d'autre ! (Il prend délicatement le visage de Merry dans ses main) Je suis effarouché, mais cet effroi ne ressemble en rien à celui que je connaissais hier devant la Porte Noire. Il est délectable. J'ai très envie de le goûter, de le laisser me pénétrer et de… (Il rougit soudain en prenant conscience de ses derniers mots et lâche le visage de Merry)

M (rattrapant les mains pour les remettre contre ses joues dans un geste très romantique): … Vraiment ?

P (avec un regard perdu et fou amoureux que je m'occuperai donc de caricaturer) : C'est pour ça que j'ai pris soin de mettre hier soir un joli sous-vêtement en satin blanc.

_Merry saisit son visage à son tour, retrouvant ses yeux de Brandebouc qui veut de la chair fraîche._

P : Il y a même des petites aubergines brodées sur les bords…

_Merry rapproche son visage du sien._

P : Et de chaque côté… il y a des croisillons qu'on peut desserrer… en tirant sur de jolis rubans violets.

_Merry l'a rapproché au plus près en soufflant presque de la fumée par les naseaux, quand les rubans violets lui font pousser un pur soupir de volupté._

M (pâmé): Où as-tu trouvé une merveille pareille ?

P : C'est Aragorn qui me l'a offert en Lothlorien.

M (avec un petit rire charmé) : Ah mon Pippin… Espiègle, espiègle petit cousin… tu ne rateras jamais une occasion de tourmenter ton aîné. Inutile de me provoquer davantage… (Il ferme les yeux pour l'embrasser.)

P : Heu… non, Merry... Pour le coup, c'est vraiment Aragorn qui me l'a offert.

_Silence. Merry lâche Pippin, qui s'écroule sur le lit, et il se dirige droit vers la porte._

P (qui est resté affalé comme il l'était, c'est-à-dire dans une posture tout à fait avantageuse pour une certaine partie de son anatomie): Tu n'as pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemble mon sous-vêtement en satin, avant ?

_Merry se fige… se retourne après quelques secondes… puis après s'être consciencieusement mordu la lèvre, se jette sur Pippin en recouvrant le tout de la couverture. Il faudra là s'arranger pour faire un remue-ménage adapté sous la couette, en même temps que ces quelques répliques :_

M : Tu ne t'échapperas pas, cette fois !

P : Aucun risque… J'ai attendu ça pendant des années.

M : Tant que ça ?

P : A six ans je connaissais déjà des extases insoupçonnées quand tu me faisais sauter sur tes genoux, tu sais.

_Pause d'un instant dans le remue-ménage._

M : Et après ça ose encore se dire effarouché. Tu vas voir, toi !

_Reprise du remue-ménage._

M : Qu'on ne vienne pas m'asticoter parce que tu es encore dans tes années d'insouciance, après ça. Où sont-ils, ces croisillons ?

P : Non ! Non, Merry, pas les rubans ! Attends un instant, on peut discu… petit geignement de plaisir très inquiet cri voluptueux terrorisé MERRY ! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

M (après un court instant et un petit raclement de gorge) : Ce que je te fais… ça porte beaucoup de noms, Pip.

P : Comme Aragorn ?

M : … En quelque sorte.

P : Alors on n'a qu'à appeler cela des Grands-Pas, qu'en dis-tu ?

M : Ca me va.

P : Continue, s'il te plait !

_Redoublement du remue-ménage pendant quelques instants, sons évocateurs, et émergence des deux Hobbits débraillés de dessous la couette. Quelques essoufflements plus tard, Pippin se redresse contre l'oreiller pour lancer au public :_

P : Après ces quelques facéties… Je vous propose un petit moment de relaxation neuronale : Comme mon Merry s'est montré très performant dans l'art de me faire connaître les plus hauts sommets de l'amour, je pourrais dire que j'ai trouvé pour ma première fois un Merry ad hoc.

espère que ça fera rire…

_Merry approche un air ténébreux de la joue de Pippin, avant de la dévorer d'un gros baiser._

M : J'ai encore envie de toi…

P : Moi aussi.

_Alors que les deux Hobbits s'apprêtent à recommencer leurs mamours, ils s'interrompent et tendent l'oreille d'un air exaspéré_.

P : C'est l'vieux !

M : Qu'il aille se faire cuire un œuf.

_Il se lève pourtant et va ouvrir la porte pour lancer :_

M : QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? … Ah… ON ARRIVE !

_Il referme la porte et dit à Pippin qui l'interroge du regard._

M : Le cousin réussit enfin à aligner un pied devant l'autre. Gandalf dit qu'il va falloir commencer à faire nos préparatifs pour partir après la cérémonie de couronnement d'aujourd'hui.

P (se levant): Oh, il n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu ?

M (le prenant dans ses bras) : Enfin, Pippin, réjouis-toi… Nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous.

_Pippin le contemple avec un doux sourire._

P : Je sais, et j'en suis très heureux… C'est seulement la perspective de cette longue route. Je suis un peu rassasié des journées de marche interminables.

_Merry lui sourit malicieusement._

M : Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera des grands pas…

_Sur ce les deux Hobbits quittent la chambre main dans la main et tout sourires._

FIN !


End file.
